


Dukeceit Bonnie and Clyde Au

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, bonnie and clyde au, demus - Freeform, dukeceit, trashnoodle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26609044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Boredom
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Kudos: 25





	Dukeceit Bonnie and Clyde Au

"Remus, babe, I'm gettin' tired of all this," Janus sighed as he was filing down his nails.

"I love ya and all, but how can I be a movie star and do crime in the side?" With a sigh, Janus threw the file across the shitty motel room and say down on Remus's lap.

Remus ran his hand through his lovers hair and pulled him closer. "Well lucky for you I have an idea." 

Janus looked at Remus with an eyebrow raised. "A good and smart idea?" 

Remus smirked. "An idea, babe."

Remus moved Janus off his lap and stood up. He walked around the whole room (which is very small) before speaking.

"One last heist, then we're done Hun." 

Janus readjusted on the bed so that he was laying on his stomach, being propped up by his elbows.

"One last time huh?" 

Remus nodded. "Yep. After all, you need money to become famous."

Janus smiled, and laid down on his back. Remus saw this and jump on the bed next to him.

"This world's gonna remember us, I promise you that Jan."

Janus grabbed his hand and spoke in a whisper that seemed loud in the quiet room.

"This cold world will remember us."

**Author's Note:**

> Boredom


End file.
